Invasion
by Galvatream
Summary: The Oni are defeated. But a new threat rises. From the ancient and lost Lava Realm. A new force comes. Their goal. To claim Ninjago as their own. Ninjago's only hope. A long forgotten power that only a descendent of the Oni Warlord of Vengeance can use. First in the Kailor Trilogy.
1. Prologue

_A figure breathed deeply, his eyes slowly sweeping the clearing. Red eyes observing his prey. A small but soft breeze slowly blew by. The cold air brushing against his warm skin. A small smile formed upon his lips, a deep thought passing through his mind. It was time._

_Moving by, he crept up upon his target, his mind already ticking as he formulated his attack plan. His eyes slowly landed upon the trees close by. His lips slowly twitching away from his smile into a devise grin. Moving fast, he grasped the hilt of his sword. _

_The blade was rough, bending back. Deep cuts were visible along it. It's hilt was long, the guard angling up at the ends towards the blade. Slowly stepping forward, he kept his eyes upon the serpentine walking along. The red scales glimmering brightly in the night sky. Strews of white crossed over every now and then, breaking up the red. Few black scales could be seen._

_Coming in, he narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop. His body moved in a flash. A speed all but uncommon to his people. Blood was strewed about on the ground. He slowly bent down, his hand brushing over the scales till they found what he'd been hunting for. A parchment tucked away within a small pouch._

_A grin slowly formed upon his lips. A grin of dark and evil thoughts. Slowly standing, he turned his head to see several armoured figures emerge from the trees surrounding them__._"Our lord shall be pleased with our progress." _He said. His voice laced with a rough undertone of darkness. A sinister look quickly flickered over his eyes. _"We return to the Molten Valley at once." _He finished, his grin dissipating within seconds._

_[][][][][][][][][][]_

_Ignacia was peaceful, a warm breeze blowing through the small town. Red, black and brown huts stretched along the village. Each home to a farmer. Resting upon the outskirts off town, close to rice fields, sat the Four Weapons. It's forge was working overtime, helmets, armour, katana and many other items of interest were being produced. Many high-quality weapons forged by its master blacksmith. _

_Standing over the anvil, a man stood. His apron bearing the mark of fire. His eyes concentrating upon the katana, his hammering was quick, fast, strong and precise. The man was Ray Smith. He held a great deal of secrets. Some of which he couldn't ever bare to reveal till he lay upon his death bed. Slowly coming to a stop, he raised his head to see Maya Smith waked down the wooden stairs. Her black hair was fair. Waving slightly as she came to a stop. Her lips forming a small smile as she eyed her husband. _"Back to hammering once more I see Ray." _Her voice was crisp, a calming influence seemed to extrude from her tone. A sign of her former control over water._

_Ray smiled, gently placing down the hammer. _"They aren't going to make themselves Maya dear." _His voice was deep, a sure sign of his authority. Yet an un-denied love for his wife was present. He never betrayed his thoughts__. _"Of course, you were going to take a break for lunch?" _Ray slowly walked out. Resting his hands gently upon Maya__. _"Off course I was. I mean, what would Nya and Jay think if we didn't come because I was busy forging weapons and armour?" _Maya chuckled lightly as she leaned into Ray's shoulder. _"She's so lucky to have such a wonderful husband. Which reminds me." _She smirked as she tilted her head, her eyes flickering up to meet Rays. _"Why hasn't Kai got a girl yet?"

_Ray was taken back by her remark. He blinked, thinking before he chuckled. _"You haven't spoken with him lately have you?" _Maya shook her head. _"Maya, Kai's got a girl. You know, when they returned from the first realm, they came together. Then they shared a moment after the Oni incident." _Maya sighed as she slowly started for the entrance to the shop level__. _"I suppose I haven't spoke with him lately. We'll have to meet this girl someday." _Ray nodded with a small laugh. _"Of course, he'll invite us to meet her one day. Assuming he hasn't forgotten about us."

_Maya raised an eyebrow at her husbands remark. _"You insist that he's forgotten us. I'm almost hurt that such a thought would pass through your mind." _Ray shook his head. _"I was merely making a light joke. I meant no harm." _Maya rolled her eyes. _"I know dear, I was messing with you." _Ray chuckled. _"Of course."

_[][][][][][][][][][]_

_Nya smiled lightly as she leaned back against the chair. Jay was busy working in the kitchen, the sweet smell of the meal slowly blew by her nose. Turning her head slightly, she smiled. _"Mmm, something smells good." _Jay smiled lightly as he turned around. _"You'll have to wait till Maya and Ray arrive Nya." _Nya groaned in disappointment. Even in marriage. Jay still managed to keep the good things away from her till it was the right time._

_Her eyes slowly darted towards the front door. Her mind ticking as she could already see the image of her parents, their parents walking through the door. Slowly standing up, she walked towards the kitchen, her eyes drifting over to Jay. __'My husband'__ she thought. It had only been a few days since the two had gotten married. _"Well, what do we have for lunch?" _she inquired__. _"Since you asked. I've got a salad, a nice cooked chicken and some noodles. You can thank Kai for the noodles." _Nya smiled, her eyes slowly sweeping the room__. _"Where is he?" _She asked, her eyes coming to a stop upon the mug resting on the table. __'Even at his age, he still leaves select things lying about.'_

_Nya shook her head. Her hands reaching out and grasping the red mug. _"He left for work. Was given a job by Skylor to lead the Ignacia offshoot on the noodle store." _Nya chuckled slightly at the thought of Kai running a store. Memories of his time in charge of the Four Weapons coming to mind__. _"I wonder how that's going?" _She asked the air. Her mind slowly drifting away as she smiled lightly. _

_[][][][][][][][][][]_

_The forest was quiet. An eerie silence blew along with the wind. The way he liked it. He had a single goal. His red eyes slowly swept the clearing. His eyes coming to a stop as they fell upon the fallen body of the serpentine. Bending down, he briefly examined the body. His eyes falling upon the clean and smooth slice. The blood had long dried up. He could tell. The murder had happened sometime ago. He could draw that much._

_Gazing down to the pouch, he slowly opened it to find his objective gone. The parchment was gone. __'The killer had taken off with the message.' __He thought. His eyes quickly lifted as he scanned the tracks. Narrowing his eyes, he grinned. __'But they've left me a track to follow.' __He may yet obtain what he wanted. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Maya slowly sat __down__ next to Ray at the table. Her eyes shifting over her daughter and son in-law__. _"So" _Maya began. _"How's life been?" _Nya shifted her position, taking a mouthful of noodles. _"Great. Rough on the edges with Kai living here, but great never the less." _Replied Jay. Maya nodded slowly, her gaze sweeping over the many objects gathered round._

"I can see that there're boxes sitting around." _Ray stated, his gaze falling upon Nya._ "Yes, Kai has been planning to move out." _Maya eyed Ray, a small grin forming upon her lips__. _"Is he now?" _She asked smugly__. _"Yeah, got a job working at a Noodle shop. He's running the Ignacia chain. And, well, he's been given a small hut to live in behind the store. Actually, that's the reason we have these noddles." _Nya explained._

_Ray smiled lightly. _"I see, so. Grandchildren." _Nya and Jay reddened greatly, causing Maya and Ray to chuckle. _"Dad!" _Nya exclaimed, embarrassment laced in her voice__. _"Dear, try not to embarrass them. They have only been married for a few days." _Maya said, winking at Nya._

"Thank you mother." _Nya said, her body relaxing as the impending tense talk was avoided. _"But aside from that, what do you guys plan to do now that Ninjago is at peace?" _Maya asked, her eyes lifting as she took another bite of her meal. _"Relax, enjoy life without having to save everyone." _Nya knew that the peace wouldn't last._

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Garmadon moved to the side as he avoided a spear. His red eyes narrowed as his hands glowed a light purple. Moving fast, he slammed into one of his opponents. Turning quickly, he blocked another strike. The ground slowly started to shake as a larger foe walked into view. The dark metal glimmered with the reddish orange glow of his body. A large singular green eye studying him with great interest._

_Garmadon formed four swords without hesitation. His red eyes locked upon his new foe. Charging forward, he leapt into the air. The foe lifted his hand, flinging Garmadon away with little to no effort. Shaking his head, Garmadon slowly stood up__. _"I'm going to need more strength." _He said. His eyes locked upon his foe. Channelling his power, Garmadon shifted his form._

_Now appearing as his Oni self. Garmadon grinned. His foe stepped back slightly before shaking his head. Garmadon ran forward, leaping into the air before slamming his newly formed staff down. Watching with satisfaction, Garmadon stepped over his fallen foe. His eyes sweeping the area for their leader. _

_Slowly stepping forward, Garmadon glanced over towards a gap in the trees. He noticed black marks. __'Someone's burned their way through here.' __Garmadon glanced down. His eyes focusing upon the footprints. __'It appears they were followed as well.' __Stepping forward, Garmadon started to follow the tracks. Unsure where they lead to, or who they belonged to._

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Kai fell upon the couch, his eyes closing as he let out a deep breath. _"Busy day Kai?" _Nya asked. His left eye opened slightly. _"You have no idea." _He replied. His eyes falling upon the many boxes__. _"Well, we gave mum and dad your cover story. I still can't believe that you're leaving to travel with Wu and Misako." _Kai slowly leaned forward. _"I know, but I'll be back. Hopefully with more knowledge." _Nya nodded. _"When do you leave?" _Kai slowly stood. _"Tomorrow, I'll be headed to the Monastery where I'll join up with Wu and Misako before we head out."

_Nya closed her eyes, opening them a few seconds later. _"Remember Kai, we're always happy to have you." _Kai nodded, his eyes falling upon Jay__. _"I think Jay wants to talk with you, I'll be in my room." _Kai left shortly after. A small smile planted upon his lips._

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Garmadon slowly broke into a clearing, his eyes sweeping the area before falling upon an Oni resting in the centre, surrounding her were several of these warriors. Narrowing his eyes, Garmadon spoke__. _"Face someone who can fight back." _The warriors turned to face him, one of them speaking with gurgles and crackling. Garmadon formed four swords, his eyes falling upon the Oni in the centre who had now stood up. He could see the yellow eyes upon her face. _

_Charging forward, Garmadon sliced down upon four of the six warriors. His eyes glancing over the remaining two before a bright reddish blue sword sliced their heads clean off. Garmadon slowly came to a stop as he eyed the female Oni. _"Who are you?" _He asked. His eyes falling over her__. _"None of your business." _Garmadon narrowed his eyes. _"You are Oni, like me." _She stopped, her eyes sweeping over Garmadon. _"Yet I could care less for them. The Omega was a fool, just like you, thinking he could rule over this place."

_Garmadon clenched his teeth in anger. _"How dare you." _She quickly forced Garmadon to the ground, her eyes sweeping over him. _"You're weak. My father can fix that for you, all you'd have to do is pledge loyalty to him." _Garmadon chuckled before he forced her off him. Standing tall, Garmadon smirked. _"I have faced death and lived. What can you father offer me that I cannot simply take?" _She paused, her lips grinning. _"You're Garmadon, the eldest child of The First Spinjitzu Master, no wonder you're so weak, you're not fully in power."

_Garmadon narrowed his eyes. _"And you?" _She chuckled. _"You'll find out in due time. But consider this offer. Find my son and join us. Or find him and hand him over to me and watch Ninjago burn to ash." _She quickly turned and vanished, leaving Garmadon to his thoughts._


	3. Chapter 2

_The mountain loomed, like an imposing presence upon the plains. A set of stairs leading up, spiralling round it as they climbed, coming up to a small, narrow point tip poking above the clouds. Resting upon the tip, built upon a flat base, was the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Rebuilt to serve the Ninja. The Monastery was where the Ninja would've had their last stand against the Oni. _

_Now it was home to Master Wu, Master Lloyd and his mother, Misako. The red and black architecture stood out against the grey, blue and white of the sky and mountain. The gold sculptures standing tall. The wind wasn't as plentiful as it was far below. But it didn't bother the Master of Fire. He stood tall, leaning against a bag of things, waiting for Wu and Misako to join him._

"Peace is lovely, isn't it Kai?" _Lloyd asked, coming to a stop next to the Master of Fire. The air blowing by in a soft, weak breeze. _"Indeed Lloyd. But peace won't last." _Kai replied. His amber eyes shifting towards the clouds before them. His gaze observing as they floated freely throughout the skies. _"When you think like that Kai, peace won't last. Enjoy it while you can." _Kai blinked, his eyes shifting slightly. _

"I will do my best, I just have this gut feeling that something's coming, and we won't know anything about them." _Lloyd raised an eyebrow in interest. His thoughts drifting away to what these them could be. He knew it wouldn't be the Oni, they had already been defeated. _"Them?" _He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Kai heard him clearly. _"I had a dream, I saw a being made of fire. Behind him, a scorched land of magma and dead trees." _Lloyd blinked, unsure how to proceed. He knew that dreams were often made from the mind, from your imagination. But on the rare case, they could show you a glimpse of the future._

_Any further need to investigate was halted by the arrival of Master Wu and Misako. _"Let us begin our journey Kai." _Kai gave a small nod towards Wu, his eyes slowly leaving Lloyd. __"We'll finish this later" __He said. Lloyd blinked, his mind wondering how Kai had talked to him without moving his mouth. After several seconds, he decided to let it be. Deciding that he'd ask about it with him in private. __"Ok." __He responded. Kai gave a small nod. Confirming that he'd heard him._

_[][][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Garmadon slowly came to a stop. His eyes falling over the small valley before him. His eyes sweeping for a potential way in. __'The Valley of Spined Death' __he thought to himself grimly. __'No one who has entered it has ever returned.' __With a blink, Garmadon began to climb down the cliff face. His four arms making it easy to move about. Dropping off at the bottom, he scanned the surrounding area for any potential threats. _

_When he'd confirmed that it was safe, he began to walk. Keeping his ears and eyes alert for anyone or anything that might pose a threat to him. He had walked for several miles before he glanced up. The dusk sky marking the end of the day. Sweeping the area, Garmadon narrowed his eyes as he eyed several foot prints. They were human in shape. But they were deeper, the mud had been forced apart. Trampled like many people had marched through here._

_Garmadon quickly touched the prints, his eyes widening slightly. They were fresh. __'They've been through here. My prize isn't far ahead.__' He thought. He quickly swept over the tracks. He noticed that they were like boots. Armoured, heavy metal. Like an invading or scout force had been through. He thought back to the beings he fought before, where he met that female Oni with yellow eyes. He was burning with questions. This was a mystery that he needed to solve fast._

_Turning slightly, Garmadon quickly leaned against a tree, using the darkness to conceal himself from any hunters that may stalk the valley's jungle. He could sense something large moving about. He knew where it was headed, towards the force that had marched through before. He noted that they seemed to avoid him. Was it his power? His Oni heritage? Or his control over Destruction that made them stray away from him._

_Hearing screams, Garmadon quickly moved. His eyes narrowed as he walked down the path. The sound of fast-moving creatures, armour being crushed and popping growing louder as he approached. He knew that something was up. Entering the clearing, he noticed the fallen bodies of the force he was following. He quickly shifted over the bodies, his eyes scanning each for the parchment. Upon finding no sign of the parchment or the one who carried it. Garmadon turned his attention towards the wounds caused by the hunters._

_He noticed large spikes, easily as large as a car, buried deep into the soldiers. Several had been sliced in half cleanly. The cuts showing no sign of resistance to what was used. He quickly noted the size of the foot prints left in the hunters wake. Three claws marked which direction hey headed in. The size of them clicked something in Garmadon's head. Razorback Wraiths. Hunters of the night. Stated to be as large as a two-story building. Claws sharp enough to slice through the toughest material. _

_He had seen the legends. A troop of Stone Warriors had been cut down by these beasts. Causing the valley to gain its name. He felt a pair of eyes observe him. His mind already ticking, telling him to get out. With a grin, Garmadon ran, sprinting down the path as he glanced behind him every now and then. Waiting for whatever it was to pursue him._


	4. Chapter 3

_The air was silent as the group of three travelled through the Forest of Tranquillity. The trees stood tall, unmoving in the calm air. The heat from the volcano could be felt, with it, a sense of importance. Kai slowly swept the clearing. The sky had started to fade away to darkness._

_Slowly resting against one of the many trees, he blinked._ "A full nights rest will be needed if we're to continue on in the morning."_ Wu stated. His eyes focusing upon the sky._ "Dark will be upon us soon. We must set up camp while we still have light."

_[][][][][][][][][]_

_She stood silently in the night, red eyes sweeping the barren valley before her. A red conical hat rested upon her head, her smooth charcoal hair blew gently in the wind. Spiked red shoulder pads rested upon her armour. With a blink, she smirked. Eyes watching as a small force of warriors walked through the gates. Her eyes settled upon the commander. Her red eyes meeting his. With a quick nod, she swiftly turned, marching towards the throne room._

_Resting upon the throne, sat their leader. He wore a red robe. A black cape flowed down from his back. His helmet was a dark silver, a T shape cut out, revealing his glowing orange skin. Red eyes blinked, his gaze falling upon her. Leaning forward, his lips twisted upwards, a small smile forming upon them. Within his right hand, was a gold staff. At the bottom, a red crystal sat. Energy pulsing inside it. Upon the top, was an orange orb of pure energy._

"General Selina. What have we to report?"_ He said, his voice rough but dark. His eyes lingered over her Selina's beautiful form._ "My lord, Commander Moltar has returned from his assignment and is on his way here as we speak."_ She replied, her voice cutting through the air sharply and softly. He made a small nod, quickly descending from his throne._

"Excellent." _He began, slowly walking towards the balcony to the right of his throne. _"The Scroll of Eternal Frost shall be ours." _He finished, stopping upon the balcony. His eyes sweeping the valley before him._ _A figure quickly ran in, bowing swiftly before him. He turned around, eyeing the newcomer._ "Commander, why do you interrupt me?"_ The figure cleared his throat._ "Lord Moltron, our scouts have reported Oni attacking our forces."_ Moltron narrowed his eyes, his grasp around his staff tightened._

_A low growl came from his throat._ "Oni."_ He spat bitterly, eyes flickering with a dangerous flame. _"The Abyssons?" _The commander shook his head._ "No signs of them my lord,"_ Moltron marched towards his throne quickly._ "Double our guard, triple the security at the gate and portal. I don't want those demons getting in without me knowing."_ He ordered, his voice dripping with anger._

_[][][][][][][][][]_

_Kai slowly opened his eyes, the light greeting them. Blinking a few times, Kai leaned forward. Wu and Misako turned slightly to see him._ "The master of fire has woken, and not a moment too soon."_ Kai blinked, his eyes sweeping the area. _"What do you mean?"_ Wu slowly turned around, his eyes scanning the trees._ "We have company."_ Wu stated, a roar cutting through the air to prove his point._ "A Dragon?"_ Misako shook her head._ "Yes, but not from the first Realm."_ Kai blinked, his eyes sweeping the area before the sound of wings flapping caught his attention._ "It feels unnaturally hotter."_ Wu widen his eyes before he spoke._ "Run."

_The three quickly ran, a blast of magma scorching the area where they once stood. Kai widen his eyes before running on. Wu and Misako right behind him._ "What is this Dragon?"_ He asked. The sound of marching men catching their attention, glancing to the side, Kai saw a troop of warriors. Each clad in dark silver armour. Skin glowing a bright orange, sharp and jagged swords accompanied but rectangle like shields. Glancing to his left, another troop of them marched. Behind them, three large figures charged._

"Who are these guys?"_ Kai asked, Wu glanced back before he spoke._ "Moltus, energy like beings from the Lava Realm."_ He explained. The three came to a stop, Kai blinked before he turned around. The dark blue and gold samurai mech landed before them, Zane hopping off with Skylor. _"I'm glad you got my message. But there isn't much time, Skylor, get Kai out of here. We'll hold them off." _Skylor nodded fast, turning to face Kai._ "Alright, let's get going."_ She said, Misako quickly came to a stop by them._ "I'm coming as well."_ Skylor nodded._

_Pixel turned to face the oncoming troops. Zane slowly held the Shurikens of Ice and Wu grasped his staff._ "The Moltus will stop at nothing to get their target. We must see to it, that they return to their leader empty handed."_ Wu said, his eyes watching the Moltus closely._


	5. Chapter 4

_It wasn't easy. But the three had made their way out of the forest. Kai glanced back, he closed his eyes and then continued his way. The silence had made itself known quickly. A sense of defeat lay heavy in the air. The wind blew it past them gently. He didn't understand, he didn't know why they were after him. What made him so important to them? It was a question that burned deep inside his mind._

_The silence only made him tenser, he didn't know what to do next. The sudden targeting of him had left a heavy weight on his friends shoulders._ "You ok Kai?"_ Skylor asked, breaking the silence. _"What?" _Kai responded shortly, he looked at Skylor, her green eyes watching him with worry._ "You're tense Kai. What's the matter?" _She asked again. Kai shook his head and sighed._ "I've just got a lot on my mind."

_Skylor nodded lightly. Her eyes scanning him. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ She asked. Kai shook his head. _"No, I need to work it out alone." _Skylor nodded. The silence falling over them again._

_[][][][][]][][][][][][]_

_Lloyd slowly came to a stop, his eyes sweeping over the monastery. The wind blew gently by. He was concerned about what it was Kai had seen in his dream. He was almost certain that it was a vision of the future. But he couldn't be certain. But something was tugging at him he was certain what, but it was there._ "You ok Lloyd?"_ Cole asked. Lloyd sighed._ "No."_ He replied. Cole bit his lower lip._ "What's going on?"

_Lloyd turned slightly, his eyes meeting Cole's._ "Before Kai left with Wu and my mother, he told me about a dream. He saw a figure with skin like fire standing in a barren land with dead trees and fire."_ Cole blinked._ "That would be a cause for concern. But it was a dream."_ Lloyd shook his head._ "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't think he had a dream, but rather."_ Lloyd paused as he faced out over the clouds._ "A vision."_ He finished._

_Cole glanced out over the clouds._ "I don't think there's anything or anyone other than Kai that would be capable of doing such a thing."_ Lloyd turned fast as his eyes widened._ "That's it. What if what Kai saw wasn't from Ninjago. What if that being was from another Realm."_ Cole blinked fast._ "What?"_ He asked in confusion. Lloyd smiled._ "It's simple, there are 16 Realms, we already know of several of them. And those we know of don't house anyone who could do this. So, they must be in a Realm we're yet to discover?"

_[][][][][]][][][][][][]_

_Dark had fallen by the time Garmadon had come to a stop, his eyes sweeping over the area. 'This will be harder than I thought.' Garmadon quickly swept the area, his eyes scanning as several men in dark silver armour marched. Vehicles of war behind them. 'An army. They wish to conquer Ninjago.'_

_Garmadon quickly eyed something large being constructed. The shape was portal like. 'And this is only the start. But they won't conquer Ninjago, not when I have something to say about it.'_


	6. Chapter 5

_Kai slowly rested against the log. The two had set up camo not long ago. Misako had left a few hours ago. But dark had fallen and he couldn't get any sleep. He was still concerned about the dragon they heard. Of every threat they'd faced. This was the one that remained the most mysterious. They knew about the Oni thanks to having two members of their number among their team. But he still couldn't get over the itching feeling that something far worse was at play._

"Kai." _Skylor started, her voice cutting through the air calmly and cleanly. He could already tell that she knew something was up with him._ "You seem worried?" _He didn't know what to say. What he felt, how he felt. It was all new to him. He felt like there was something buried deep within, but he didn't know what it was. And that was killing him. _"I'm fine Sky."_ He replied. He was tired, exhausted from the days travel. His mind wasn't functioning to its fullest._

"Something's wrong Kai, I can feel it."_ Skylor stated, not buying his excuse. Kai sighed in defeat as he slowly sat up. _"Those guys, the Moltus, I just feel like they're after me for some reason. I just don't know why."_ Kai slowly explained, Skylor placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder, her green eyes meeting his amber ones. A small smile formed on her lips, reassuring him that she would always be there for him. _"Kai, if they are after you. I vow on my life that I won't let anyone who wishes to harm you come anywhere close to you. I promise you that. I will always be there for you."

_Kai slowly smiled, his worry vanishing quickly along with his thoughts._ "Now, let's get some rest."_ Skylor said, Kai slowly fell into her embrace, his thoughts drifting away to others. What where they now doing? Did they know about this threat yet?_

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Garmadon slowly snuck by, his red eyes glowing as he crept past guards. His ears listening for anyone or anything that might give him away. He swiftly made it into the main fortress of the valley. His eyes sweeping the room before him. Flags hung from the ceiling. Red symbols with black faces of a dragon like face. Red and orange was covered over the place. Black ash covered the walls. Sitting upon the throne, sat Lord Moltron. Garmadon smirked and then, he spoke._

"You are out of your mind?" _Moltron slowly leaned forward, holding his staff in his right hand. He narrowed his eyes. _"Am I?" _He asked back. Garmadon slowly moved in the shadows. _"You have no idea who you mess with."_ Moltron chuckled and slowly stood from his throne._ "Do I now. Let me ask you a question." _He replied, stepping forward as he laughed lightly. _"Who might you be to come into my fortress and question my goals?"_ Garmadon smirked as he slowly emerged from the shadows._

"I am the eldest son of The First Spinjitzu Master. I am Lord Garmadon."_ Moltron laughed. His eyes quickly fell upon Garmadon._ "You, you think you can come here and challenge me in my own fortress?"_ Garmadon narrowed his eyes as he formed four swords._ "I do as I wish Moltus."_ Moltron shook his head, watching as Garmadon charged forward. He smirked as he halted Garmadon in his path, he grinned. _"You challenge a Moltus Magmatic. The most powerful of the Moltus kind. My magic is unmatched, my brutality unbeatable, my domination of the Lava Realm is total. But you are weak without your forces. Without your Colossus to back you up. Without your full power."

_Garmadon shook with anger before Moltron stepped outside, pulling Garmadon along with him._ "But I won't destroy you now. No, I'll let you witness the grand downfall of Ninjago before I end your life."_ Moltron brought him back and quickly flung him, Garmadon smirked before pulling out a parchment._ "I hoped you didn't need this."_ Moltron roared in anger as Garmadon left his sight. _"CURSE YOU TO DARKEST PITS OF MAGMAR!"


	7. Chapter 6

_Kai slowly walked along, trudging along the snow as they walked. Snow slowly fell to the ground as they advanced forward. Kai shivered lightly as they came to a stop._ "You cold?"_ Skylor asked. Kai shook his head. _"No, I just have a bad feeling."_ Skylor nodded. _"Well, I for one, am freezing."_ Kai chuckled lightly. _"Amber isn't allowing you to use my fire to heat yourself?"_ He asked with a smirk. Skylor shook her head and threw some snow at him._

_Kai widen his eyes and yelled in surprise. _"Hey!" _He complained. Skylor laughed quickly tapped into speed, throwing several more at him. Kai fell to the ground from the onslaught._ "Any funny remarks now Kai?"_ She asked. Kai slowly got up. Clearing any snow that remained upon his gi._ "Nope. Not anymore." _Kai paused. A small smirk forming upon his lips. He turned fast, spinning as he kicked up a layer of snow upon Skylor. _"But how does that feel?"_ He asked laughing. Skylor rolled her eyes and slowly stood._ "Well, I could use some warmth now."

_From a distance. Two green reptile eyes watched them. Hot air breathed out of the creatures nose. A set of wings rested upon his back. Four scaly legs stood, claws dug deep into the rock beneath snow. Upon the dragons back, a figure sat. He eyed the two closely. His skin pulsing with energy._ "Target located."_ He muttered under his breath. He quickly turned the dragon around and took to the sky silently._

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Lloyd watched as Cole and the others discussed the Moltus. _"What do you mean they're after Kai?"_ Nya asked. Wu closed his eyes._ "There is much about Kai that I, Ray and Maya have not told you. But Kai is far more powerful then Lloyd. He controls a plethora of elements. One of which, is the key to defeating the Moltus."_ Lloyd blinked and stepped forward. _"He's more powerful then me. How?"_ He asked. Wu slowly stood and turned to face away. "It is not my place to tell. For it is his and his alone."_

_The others eyed each other closely before the Monastery door opened. _"Perhaps this can help explain how he's more powerful."_ Garmadon said. His red eyes sweeping over the Ninja. _"Father. Why have you come here?"_ Garmadon walked forward and gave the parchment to Lloyd. _"I have seen the base of operations for the Moltus. They are preparing for a full scale invasion. And their leader, he is a Moltus Magmatic. Not even I could stand against his power."_ Wu closed his eyes. Lloyd glanced down at the parchment and widen his eyes. _"Frost Magic?"_ He asked. Wu then spoke._ "Created as the ultimate magic. Used by Vengeance Oni alone. It is the one thing that can defeat a Moltus Magmatic. It is the one thing that can save Ninjago if they are gearing for a full scale invasion."


	8. Chapter 7

_Kai slowly walked along, the snow becoming less and less as they walked on. Kai couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched away. He felt open, like someone, or something, was waiting for the right moment to strike. Skylor seemed to notice this. _"Something bothering you Kai?"_ She asked, her left hand placed gently upon his right shoulder._

_Kai shook his head. _"I feel like, no, something's following."_ He replied. His amber eyes sweeping the area. Skylor turned her head slightly, green eyes scanning the snow for anything out of place. _"I don't notice anything out of the ordinary."_ She said. Her eyes quickly meeting Kai's._ "I can feel it Sky, there's something out there. Watching, waiting for the right moment to strike."_ Kai said, his voice tense._ "What is it you feel?"_ Skylor asked._

_Kai blinked before he closed his eyes. _"Warmth, like a burning fire. Heat generated by a volcano. Stone, like volcanic rock. Energy, hot energy. Boiling touch, burning metal. Enough to melt entire ice glaciers." _Kai opened his eyes fast. _"Moltus. I can feel a Moltus nearby."_ Skylor blinked before an unnatural heat swept over them. _"He's close."_ She said._

_From the sky, the Molten Dragon flew. Upon it's back, stood a Moltus. His shoulder armour held seven spikes per shoulder pad. His helmet held a small T shape cut out. The shape of the mask of unique. The top was shaped with two curves. Three points upon the top, two at the side wile one was located in the centre. Two green eyes watched with determination. His armour was gun metal silver. Upon his back, was a jagged sword._

_With a kick, he sent the Molten Dragon soring down towards the two. A mighty roar was unleashed from the beast before it landed upon the ground. _"Warlord Vendence. Did you really think you could escape us forever?"_ The figure asked. Kai narrowed his eyes. Skylor glanced at Kai, confusion clear across her face._ "Vendence?" _Kai's eyes showed a flicker of yellow._ "No, I didn't."_ The figure chuckled. _"Of course you couldn't. We'd have found you eventually."_ Kai rolled his fists. _"Let me guess, Lord Moltron sent you to kill me." _The figure laughed before he drew his sword._ "Good guess. It would be so funny if it weren't so true. You will die Vendence."

_Kai grabbed his twin katana and stood ready to fight._ "Beware me, I'm more powerful then I was the last time I faced Lord Moltron." _The figure chuckled as he leapt down. _"Really. Let's see then."_ He said as he charged forward. Kai stepped to the side before swinging one of his katana downwards. The figure smirked and blocked the katana. His eyes narrowed as he quickly kicked Kai back. _"You don't seem to have grown in power Vendence."_ Kai shook his head and leapt into the air. Spinning around three times, he became a tornado of fire._

_The figure backed up slightly before he spoke. _"So you have learned something new. Tell me, how would The Child react to this. One of those who sought him out, using the martial art he created for his own personal gain?"_ Kai quickly came to a stop before he smirked._ "It doesn't matter, because you're outmatched." _The figure laughed before he leapt over Kai and onto the Molten Dragon. _"You will see me again Vendence. And when I return, you will regret ever facing us in combat. You can't win this fight alone."

_Kai watched as the figure flew away. Turning around, he saw Skylor watching him with interest. _"What haven't you been telling me, and who was that and what Dragon was that?"

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Garmadon slowly walked alongside Lloyd and Wu. Travelling down the cavern systems of the Serpentine's new home beneath New Ninjago City._ "So, if the Moltus are planning a full scale invasion, we're headed to see the Serpentine for help. What if they refuse?"_ Lloyd asked. Wu and Garmadon glanced at each other. _"They would do well to know that the Moltus will hunt them down if they do not join us." _Garmadon said. His eyes remained narrowed as they came to the entrance._

_Entering, Skales quickly slithered up to them._ "What issss it now?" _He asked. His eyes quickly sweeping over the three._ "We have comes seeking you aid."_ Wu said. Skales raised one of his eyes._ "Help?" _He asked. _"We have reason to believe that there's an invasion force coming."_ Lloyd said. Skales blinked._ "We wouldn't help. Even if we wanted to."_ He replied._

_Garmadon quickly stepped forward. _"I have seen the invasion force with my own eyes serpent. They outnumber the Ninja and Elemental Masters. If you wish to remain free and alive, then you would do well to join us in fighting back. Because the Moltus won't show mercy towards anyone. Not even me."_ Skales blinked before he sighed. _"Perhapsssss another time. We have lived peacefully for the passsst few yearssss. I'm not about to let ssssome talesssss sssscare ussss into action again." _Wu closed his eyes. _"The Moltus are not tales. Because I've faced them before. And they won't rest till they have what they want. And they will target you. Regardless of what you want."

_Skales blinked and then, he sighed. _"Very well. When you need ussss. We will be waiting." _Lloyd and Wu bowed before leaving with Garmadon._


	9. Chapter 8

_Kai and Skylor walked along peacefully. _"So, who was that guy and what Dragon was that?"_ Skylor asked after the long hours of silence. Kai sighed and stopped._ "Let's set up camp and I'll tell you."_ He replied. Skylor nodded and the two walked out._

_Once they had set up camp, Kai sat down and closed his eyes._ "I was born long before Ninjago was created. I'm as old as The First Spinjitzu Brother. He is, like my half-brother in a sense. A twin, I was born of Oni blood, he, he was born of both worlds. But their was also a third child, one who was of new blood, he came several decades after us. He was called Typhon."_ Skylor nodded, her eyes reading Kai's face for anything that might help her understand._

"When The First Spinjitzu Master, Kaneshiro Garmadon, fled to create Ninjago, I was assigned to hunt him down. Among my forces, was Mistake. But, I didn't realise just how beautiful and wonderful the land was he created. So, with Mistake, I betrayed the Oni, killing all of them alongside her and Kaneshiro. But I returned to the First Realm."_ Kai said, Skylor looked into his eyes and saw something more in them. Hurt, pain. She couldn't tell._

"I was then tasked with preparing the Lava Realm for the Oni invasion force. I lead the advanced force. I carried out my task with determination. The Lava Realm, it wasn't as wonderful as Ninjago, it was barren, lifeless. The Dragons that inhabited the land were unrelated to those of the First Realm. They were called Molten Dragons. And the leader of The Molten Armies Dragon Riders, was General Meltus. The one we encountered. I battled him briefly. But went on to battle Lord Moltron, their leader."_ Skylor widen her eyes, she was hearing what Kai was like before hand. And she, she was shocked._

"But rather then admit defeat and submit to the Oni, Lord Moltron destroyed the Lava Realm. If it weren't for the fact that the Lava Realm had two sister Realms, things would've been catastrophic."_ Kai kept his eyes shut as he felt a tear roll down his face._ "And now Ninjago's been caught in a battle that should've never happened. A battle that remained unfinished for over a thousand years."_ Kai winced his face to the side as he sighed._ "It's my fault that they've come here. I endangered Ninjago, I doomed it with my actions. I should've remained within Ninjago, perhaps then, none of this would've happened."_ Skylor could now tell what it was that she saw. Hurt and pain were clear, regret for his actions. She wasn't sure how to progress._

"Kai"_ She began, pausing as she moved to his side. She could see a small hint of yellow in his amber eyes. It was small, but there._ "Even if you did remain in Ninjago, this would've still happened."_ Kai shook his head and leaned back._ "No, I was a fool Sky, I was a fool. I played right into his hands, I failed to foresee the danger that came, and now, now Ninjago's going to pay the price for my actions all those years ago."

_[][][][][][][][][]_

_Lloyd walked back and fourth. His arms behind his back._ "How are we going to find Kai and Skylor?"_ Cole asked. His eyes shifting towards Lloyd._ "I don't know Cole."_ He replied. Jay and Nya sighed as Zane glanced out the window._ "Perhaps we may find a way."_ He said, Nya blinked before she widen her eyes._ "Kai produces heat right?"_ She asked. The others nodded._ "Then why not scan for large amounts of heat?"_ Pixel blinked and quickly started to type._ "There, Blackwood Forest."_ Several dots around Kai's heat signature quickly appeared._ "And they're in trouble."


	10. Chapter 9

_Kai glanced around as he felt something. The warmth of a Moltus. Widening his eyes, he could feel them from all directions._ "Skylor, we've got a fight on our hands."_ Skylor nodded and readied herself to fight. The sound of warriors could be heard. Kai narrowed his eyes as he quickly held ready, fire forming in his hands._ "Here they come."_ From the trees, several Moltus warriors emerged. Their weapons at the ready for the fight._

_Kai slowly stepped back before charging forward, punching the first warrior back, he quickly kicked another. He wasn't ready to fight them again, but he had no choice. Quickly sending another fly, he eyed around as a new warrior emerged._ "Commander Moltar."_ Kai said bitterly as he eyed Lord Moltron's second in command. _"Warlord Vendence, we meet in battle again."_ Kai cracked his neck and knuckles before charging forward._

_Moltar brought his large axe down, quickly smashing into the ground before Kai. Molten magma flowing out and bursting from the ground. Moltar's eyes traced Kai as he moved fast, with a grin, he punched Kai back. Pulling his axe from the ground, he narrowed his eyes and charged forward. Kai backed up before slamming his fist into the ground, causing a shockwave to knock Moltar back. _

_With a smile, Moltar quickly slammed his foot into the ground, causing a shockwave to off balance Kai. Charging forward, Moltar quickly kicked Kai back before slamming the blunt side of his axe against his head, knocking him to the side. Kai groaned as he got up. Moltar stood before him and chuckled._ "Has your time in hiding weaken you Warlord Vendence? If so, then it's a pity that my lord has other plans for you."_ He quickly kicked Kai in the head, knocking him out. _

_Skylor widen her eyes and, without knowing how, unleashed a wave of red energy, knocking many of the Moltus over. She widen her eyes in shock._ "What the..."_ She trailed of as she noticed that both Moltar and Kai were gone. The sound of a Molten Dragon in the wind caught her ear._ "I will find you Kai. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone harm you. And now, now I'm going to make do on that promise."

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Lloyd slowly came to a stop before Wu. His eyes sweeping over the mountain peek._ "Why did you wish to speak with me up here uncle?"_ Lloyd questioned. Wu slowly lifted his head from his tea._ "Kai."_ He said. Lloyd blinked before turning to face Wu._ "What?"_ Wu motioned for Lloyd to sit to which he did._ "Family is important for us Lloyd. Garmadon, me, you, Misako, we are not the only members of our family within Ninjago."_ Wu began. Lloyd blinked._

"What do you mean uncle?"_ Wu picked up the Oni mask of Vengeance from beside him. Lloyd blinked and wondered how he'd missed it on his arrival._ "This mask, is the mask of my grandfather. It was brought to Ninjago with the other Oni masks when My uncle came with Mistake."_ Wu explained. Lloyd raised an eyebrow in interest._ "What do you mean, your uncle, I thought grandfather was a single child."_ Wu shook his head._ "No, he was the twin to the one who came here, and one of the two eldest of three."_ Lloyd blinked before he sighed._ "Who's the uncle you speak of?"_ Wu sighed._ "He is known as Warlord Vendence. But, we know him by a different name."

"Kai."_ Lloyd finished for Wu. _"But why?"_ Wu sighed._ "I... do not know. Only Kai can answer that."


	11. Chapter 10

_Nya gently opened her eyes as she woke up. She could hear a light banging upon the front door of the monastery. With a sigh, she slowly got up and walked forward. She didn't know of anyone who would knock this early. _

_Entering the courtyard, she sighed and opened the door._ "Griffin Turner?"_ She asked shocked. Griffin bit his lower lip._ "Are the others awake?"_ Nya shook her._ "Why?"_ Griffin glanced back fast._ "I have a message from Neuro that was given to him from Skylor."_ He said, Nya blinked and quickly turned around fast._ "I'll wake them up."

_No more then three minutes later, the other Ninja had arrived in the courtyard._ "So, what did Skylor want to tell us?"_ Griffin looked around._ "They were ambushed by Moltus, Someone called Commander Moltar took Kai."_ The Ninja each widen their eyes before Lloyd spoke._ "Where?"_ Griffin shrugged his shoulders._ "Beats me. She doesn't know either."_ Garmadon soon stepped forward._ "They've taken him to the one place that I've been to once. The Molten Valley."

_Cole and Zane glanced at each other before the former shook his head._ "But if that's were the Moltus are prepping their invasion, it'd impossible to even rescue Kai."_ Lloyd closed his eyes._ "We will do what we must to rescue Kai from the Moltus. Even if it costs my life."_ The others blinked._

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Kai slowly opened his eyes. His hands were chained and he could feel the warmth of the guards. Glancing around, he noticed that the cell he was in was hot, the walls were charred and burned. Any sense of escape was lost on the molten like bars that served as windows. In the corner, he noticed the skeleton of another prisoner. But he could recognise the horns of an Oni easily. And he certainly recognised the skeleton. Whoever it was, or what Oni it was, it had seen a fate worse then death._

_The cell door was quick to open as General Selina walked in. Her lips twitched into a grin the second her eyes fell upon Kai._ "Warlord Vendence."_ She started, pausing as she lifted his head up with a single figure._ "It's so nice to see you. I do hope my brother wasn't too rough on you."_ Kai narrowed his eyes as Selina laughed._

"What do you want Selina?"_ He asked. Selina chucked and slowly walked around him, her fingers tracing over his scars._ "My husband wants information. How well defended is Ninjago, what's the status of the Elemental Alliance, the Anacondrai, the Frost Legion, the Order of Protectors."_ Kai shook his head and narrowed his eyes._ "Does he really think I'll answer his questions?"

_Selina chuckled as she came to a stop before him._ "I doubt he cares. But we have ways to get you to talk."_ Kai grinned._ "And they'll fail, just you'll fail taking over Ninjago, or any other Realm."_ Selina laughed as she walked towards the cell door._ "You better speak, if not for your sake, then for the sake of your adopted sister? Or your nephews sons sake."_ Kai continued to grin._ "You'll find that they're more formidable then they appear."_ Selina narrowed her eyes._ "We'll put that theory to the test, shall we."

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Nya slowly entered Ignacia before she blinked and widen her eyes._ "Moltus?"_ She asked as several troops moved about, terrorising the villagers._ "Yes, and they don't seem to care what others think."_ Lloyd said as he stood strong. Nya narrowed her eyes and stepped forward._ "Then let's make them care about what others think."_ Lloyd nodded and with the others, charged into battle._

_She was doing fairly well against these tough foes. But she knew that there were more of them within the Molten Valley. She thought they were easy. But she didn't dare say it aloud. No, she left that to her husband._ "This is easy. You'd think that they'd have, you know, given us a challenge at least."_ Cole said. No sooner had he said so, the roar of the Molten Dragon could be heard._

_The flapping of wings grew closer and soon, the Molten Dragon had appeared. Upon it's back, was General Meltus._ "The Ninja, Ninjago's defenders. How pitiful that they think it's so easy."_ Nya narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, her spear at the ready._ "Who are you?"_ General Meltus chuckled as he leapt down from the Molten Dragon. He held his blade up ready to fight._ "The name's Meltus, General Meltus, leader of the Dragon Riders. And feared for my might."

_Nya eyed him closely before charging forward, she was quickly to use her elemental power and fire a stream of water at Meltus. Meltus scream in rage after the blast had hit him. He eyed Nya closely, steam trailing off him and into the sky._ "Elemental Master of Water."_ He started as he cracked his neck._ "Warlord Vendence said you'd be formidable. And I'm here to put that to the test."_ Nya blinked in surprise. Who was Vendence? That what she now wanted to know. Meltus had clearly seen the confusion in her eyes._

"He never told you, did he."_ He said as he came down to strike her. Nya blocked with her spear._ "Who are you talking about?"_ Meltus went in for another strike but Nya avoided him._ "Your Oni friend, the one you call, what's the title."_ Nya almost lost her balance from another of his strikes before she gained her footing and blocked his next strike._ "The Master of Fire, that's it. Vendence, the one you call Kai. I'm surprised he kept it hidden form you lot this whole time."

_Nya blinked before Meltus smirked and went to strike once more, only for an Oni to quickly force him back. Nya quickly noted the red instead of black and yellow eyes. But also the reddish white horns._ "Oni, I should've expected you to show up."_ The Oni remained silent as she quickly formed a reddish blue sword._ "Do not question me Meltus. Your Dragon Riders shall be next after I'm done with you."_ She said. Nya blinked before, in a flash, Meltus had vanished, along with his dragon. The Oni quickly turned, and with a quick glance at Nya. Smirked._ "I can see why he hangs out with you."_ And with that, she left. Nya blinked in confusion. But she knew that she'd made an enemy that day, one who rode a dragon. Nya knew she'd need her A game for the next time they fought._


	12. Chapter 11

_Moltron sat silently upon his throne. He rested back slowly, his eyes sweeping over his throne room. A lone guard rested upon his spear by the entrance. His gaze soon left the guard and towards the large orangish red image like hologram. _"My former kingdom. Such a fate you suffered at the hands of those cursed Oni."_ He hissed with hatred._

_The doors opened and Moltar entered._ "My lord, why must we waste our time with gathering more forces."_ He asked, coming to a stop by the throne. _"We could easily crush the Elemental Masters with the forces we have."_ He finished._

_Moltron eyed his second in command closely._ "You have seen that they control Spinjitzu. And with that, they have the force equal to our own armies."_ He paused as he allowed a grin to form upon his lips._ "If we are to be assured victory, then we must have our war machines ready before we attack."_ He concluded. Leaning forward as Selina entered._

"Has our dear Warlord revealed anything?"_ Moltron asked. Selina shook her head and replied._ "Unfortunately he's proved to be remarkably stubborn. And has deep faith in his friends abilities." _She came to a stop beside Moltar. _"He has however, unknowingly given us a way to make him talk."_ She finished._

_Moltron smirked darkly. _"Please do explain this way?"_ He asked. Selina nodded._ "Of course my king."_ She replied, stepping forward._ "His girlfriend, The Daughter of Amber." _She finished. Moltron nodded. _"The Daughter of Amber. This is indeed an intriguing discovery. Contact General Meltus and inform him to bring me The Daughter of Amber." _Moltron said._

_Moltar glanced at Moltron. _"And what about me?"_ He asked. Moltron smirked._ "Why don't you go and have some fun with the prisoner while we await the arrival of Meltus and The Daughter of Amber."_ He replied. Moltar chuckled. _"It would be m pleasure."_ He said._

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

_The Monastery was silent as the ninja gathered together. Wu stood at the head, listening as they explained what happened at Ignacia._ "And then an Oni arrived and forced Meltus into retreat. Only this Oni was red with yellow eyes."_ Nya finished explaining._

_Wu stroked his beard slowly and hummed gently._ "This is worrying news indeed. For if they is an Oni roaming around Ninjago, no doubt one of such power. Then this fight has become much more desperate then I first thought."_ He said._

_Cole looked at Wu closely, interest beamed in his eyes. _"Who is this Oni? And why would he." _Nya glanced at Cole._ "She." _She corrected. Cole nodded. _"She, why would she be so powerful?" _He asked._

_Wu sighed._ "The Oni we faced not so long ago were the most basic of Oni. For there are five types of Oni. Destruction Oni, Hybrid Oni, Dark Oni, Manipulative Oni and, Fire Oni. And she is a Fire Oni, the most powerful Oni in existence." _He explained._

_Lloyd blinked before he closed his eyes._ "And how does Kai fit into all this?" _He asked. Wu took a deep breath._ "What I am about to tell you is an extreme breach of Kai's trust, and the real reason why he is the key to The Molten Armies presence in Ninjago." _He began._

"Long before Ninjago was created. Three children were born. Kaneshiro Garmadon, Vendence and Typhon. Three children, each with their own trait. While my father was born of both Oni and Dragon, Typhon was born of new blood. And Vendence was born of the Fire Oni." _Wu paused as his eyes made a quick pass over each of the ninja. _

"When my father created Ninjago and came here, Vendence was assigned to hunt him down. However, he, alongside Mystake, fell in love with Ninjago, and betrayed the Oni. But unlike Mystake, he returned to the First Realm and lied about the mission. As a result, it was never put into the Oni history, for they didn't want they greatest warrior to appear weak and unable to complete a simple mission."_ Wu took a moment to look at the ninja once more._

"He was then tasked with preparing the Lava Realm for the Oni invasion force. And it was in this Realm that Vendence first crossed paths with The Molten Army. For he fought against General Meltus, and later, their king, Lord Moltron. But Lord Moltron did not accept defeat as an option, and so, he destroyed the Realm, slowing down the Oni forces by years. And Vendence returned to Ninjago, for he was believed to have died in the Realm's destruction."_ Wu said._

"But who us Vendence?"_ Cole asked. Wu closed his eyes._ "Vendence is the real name of Kai. But the Moltus call him Warlord Vendence." _Wu answered. He watched as the ninja widen their eyes in shock. The sudden revelation causing them to each realise something new about their comrade and brother._

"That's why Kai's family to us, he's you uncle."_ Lloyd said. Wu nodded in response._ "Does Skylor know about this?" _Nya asked. Wu shrugged his shoulders. _"She might, she might not. Whatever the case, it is best we let Kai inform her of his own past." _Wu finished._

_The doors to the Monastery were soon flung wide open, the image of Skylor stood there tall._ "We. have. got. trouble." _She said between breaths. The roar of a Molten Dragon could be heard in the distance._ "General Meltus is coming. And I fear it is for you Skylor. Ninja, we must defeat Meltus and remove a member of Moltron's inner circle before it becomes too late." _Wu exclaimed, standing tall with his staff in hand._

_Outside, hovering the air, was a Molten Dragon, upon it's back, Meltus sat, a smirk planted upon his lips. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought to himself with dark amusement._


End file.
